burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Auto Repair
Auto Repairs are a type of Drive Through scattered around Paradise City. There are eleven on the Paradise mainland and an additional shop on Big Surf Island. Auto Repairs are necessary to enable the Finish selection for that vehicle in the Junkyard and the effect of Paint Shops. They are also indispensable during Marked Man and Road Rage events where the player's vehicle can reach Critical Damage when wrecked several times during the course of the event. Players must also note that they can use an Auto Repair Shop only once per event as the Drive Through will have "closed" after the first visit. It is important to note that passing through an Auto Repair in any other event actually hinders the player's performance. For example, in offline Stunt Run events, the Auto Repair will end a stunt chain or a boost chain, and actually slow down the car. In Freeburn Online there is no cost and it will not close. It simply restores the car's condition. __TOC__ Body Shops Motor City Shop Located between the Watt Street and East Crawford Drive intersections on Angus Wharf, this body shop found on the western side of the road actually acts as a shortcut, cutting the bend and fixing the player's vehicle in a single swift move. This Drive Through is the first the player will access as it is the first objective given to the player as he starts his offline career. This objective's success is rewarded by a Paradise Award. River City Shop Tucked underneath the I-88, on the southern bank of the road, this body shop is somehow difficult to access from the Westbound lane, since a concrete separator prevents the player from switching lanes. Big Surf Shop Standing among construction sites and Beachfront Hotels, this body shop located opposite to the Big Surf Garage is easily accessible especially when coming from the East on East Crawford Drive. Twin Bridges Shop This body shop can be found between the El-Train Tracks and residential blocks along Young Avenue, West of the Paradise Avenue junction. The Twin Bridges is not far West and several Billboards can be found in the area. Ocean View Shop North of the Ocean View Car Park and the 5th Street intersection, this large body shop features a parking lot and a wide access alley especially useful when speeding in either direction on Lambert Parkway. Paradise Wharf Shop Located in the semi-industrial area of Paradise City, adjacent to D Ball's B Ball Court in Paradise Wharf, the Warren Avenue body shop is placed on the western side of the road that could prove difficult to access at speed. South Bay Shop Built along one of the busiest roads of Paradise City, the South Bay body shop offers players the possibility to efficiently "mass-repair" their wrecked cars since it is located not far from the Harbor Town Junkyard. Heartbreak Hills Shop The remotely placed Heartbreak Hills body shop can be found just North of the South Rouse Road I-88 off-ramps and South of the Lawrence Road tunnel entrance. The access drive is also part of a shortcut that passes through the northern corner of the Rack Way intersection. Eastern Shore Shop Built on the inside bend just south of the West Crawford Drive junction along Nelson Way, the Eastern Shore body shop is not far from the Silver Lake Ranger HQ itself just North of the Silver Lake Junkyard. Sunset Valley Shop (North) One of the two body shops located on Chubb Lane, this northern Sunset Valley shop is located on the West Lake Drive junction. It is important to note that it can be used as a handy shortcut to access this road when driving northbound on Chubb or westbound on the Lake Drive. Sunset Valley Shop (South) The second body shop on Chubb Lane is found opposite to the Schembri Pass intersection a few hundred yards from Sunset Valley Town's main junction with West Lake Drive.